


Haizaki's Bad Day

by Qikdaelun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Momoi, Haizaki calls the GoM weird names, Haizaki is a innocent troublemaker, Kids just love Haizaki, Nijimura is an overprotective captain, Orphanage, Pranks, Shenanigans, Teikou Era, childhood imagination, failed comedy attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: The world was ending. That was the only reasonable explanation. Haizaki was self aware of what he was exactly. He never had to worry about it because it was as clear as day.He was terrible.He was mean and petty.He was disrespectable and that wasn’t even the worst of it.Haizaki wasn’t upset by his life decisions, in fact, he took pride on how many people he managed to rub the wrong way every day, like Akashi and Nijimura. It was what he woke up for. So, it stood to reason, why he had absolutely no idea on how he ended up volunteering in an orphanage, and more importantly, why kids like him. He was pretty sure he told one of them that if they drooled on his shirt one more time that it would take the police months to find his body. But the little munchkin laughed at him and hugged him.And-oh, no. Was that the rainbow cheerleaders heading his way?Or:Haizaki is at the orphanage and all the kids love him. But he's trying to keep face. Until he gets stuck with them and the rest of the basketball team for the weekend. Then he get "freed" but things so south and extreme for Haizaki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts).



The world was ending. That was the only reasonable explanation. Haizaki was self aware of what he was exactly. He never had to worry about it because it was as clear as day.

He was terrible.

He was mean and petty.

He was disrespectful and that wasn’t even the worst of it.

Haizaki wasn’t upset by his life decisions, in fact, he took pride on how many people he managed to rub the wrong way every day, like Akashi and Nijimura. It was what he woke up for. So, it stood to reason, why he had absolutely no idea on how he ended up volunteering in an orphanage, and more importantly, _why kids like him_. He was pretty sure he told one of them that if they drooled on his shirt one more time that it would take the police months to find his body. But the little munchkin _laughed_ at him and _hugged_ him.

And-­ _oh, no_. Was that the rainbow cheerleaders heading his way?

The world must really be ending. Haizaki should have known better. He should have known better. Haizaki did the only thing he knew, he grabbed the munchkin on his shirt and ordered the remaining little goons, “hide!”; he swore that he never moved as fast before.

-0-0-0-0-

“Why are we here again, Kurokocchi?” Kise whined for the thousandth time that afternoon. When Kise asked if they all wanted to go the arcade, he didn’t expect the phantom player say he actually had other plans. Kise, being the blond bombshell that he was, decided to tag along and brought the rest of their friends with them, even Nijimura decided to come along. Leave it to the guy to make this into a team bonding session-without Haizaki…again.

“A new orphanage opened up and they said they were looking for volunteers, Kise-kun. Apparently, they only have one staff member for the first few days.” Kuroko stated for the thousandth time that afternoon. “If you don’t want to be here, you can leave.”

“No, he can’t,” Nijimura chimed in, far too happily for the others. “A little humility will do you all wonders.”

“But-but you can’t force us to do anything after school, Nijimura.” Aomine yawned.

Nijimura’s eyes sharpened, the temperature dropping a few degrees. “I guess you’re right, Aomine.” The smile on his face made the others shiver. “I guess, I’ll just have to settle for kicking you off the basketball team.” The others all pales, knowing full well that Nijimura doesn’t pull his punches. With a genuine smile on his face, Nijimura picked up his pace to walk in front of the others, leaving groans and whining behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

Haizaki managed to get the over 100 orphans back into the building, the door was slammed shut and he was never more on edge. The old lady in charge was in the backyard, so they were okay from there. Why did they all have to come here, why did he come here? He was just doing his normal routine of sneaking of out detention, went to play basketball, oh yes, _then_ these little guys kept popping up like daisies! First there was one and now he had a million of them that wouldn’t let go of him. He threatened them with everything under the sun, lied and pushed them away, but nothing worked. Haizaki was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a child beater. So, he gave up and took them back home.

The knocking on the door brought him back, peaking through one of the curtains from a window from one of the munchkin’s room, Haizaki blanched. It was the rouge skittles bunch. And Nijimura! Why were they here? Doing, the only thing that made sense the twelve-year-old boy, he peaked his head out the window, addressing the M&Ms, “Go away and get lost!”

“Haizaki-kun?”

“HAIZAKICCHI?!?!”

“Hai-chin?”

“Haizaki?”

Face palming himself, Haizaki forced his head back into the building. _He did **not** just address them_. He swore he wouldn’t speak to them again. Or put his head through the window. Nopes. Not going to happen. Not over his dead body…until Nijimura spoke.

“Shougo, why don’t you be a _good friend_ and _open the front door_?” Nijimura must think that Haizaki was insane if he thought that using that cheery voice would convince him to open the door. Haizaki just knew that pain awaited him if Nijimura was involved. “ **Now** , **Sh-ou-go**.”

Doing what all rational, mature and sophisticated middle school boys do in times of calamity, Haizaki resisted. “Make me! Oh right, you can’t!” Laughing at his own joke, he decided that peak outside and risk a peak from these guys. Most of them looked stunned, some indifferent and Nijimura…he looked like Haizaki just stole his cat or something.

“Fine.” Nijimura spoke in an evil voice staring deep into his soul (according to Haizaki). “Have it your way.”

 Haizaki, forced his head back inside, slamming the window shut. “No, no, nonononononononononono! What have I done? He’ll kill me!” There were so many things Nijimura could do to him! He could cut off his hair! Put him in a box and mail him to Australia-he wasn’t stupid; he watched the discoveries channel, every animal was a genetically enhanced killer there! Even the bees! Or, he could have his right-hand man -Akashi- off him! No, he could die just yet! He had to be at least six foot before he died! He absolutely refuses to die short.

“Don’t worry, Haiki! I’ll save you!” a little boy-no more than four- said, pointing a chubby thumb to himself before he picked himself up and waddled out. Haizaki didn’t bother asking how, he had to figure out how to grow to be tall in about ten minutes. A few minutes the little boy came back with two of his other four-year-old friends, carrying a bucket…of grey paint. Before Haizaki could stop them, they opened the window and tipped the bucket over…. Haizaki swore, his heart skipped a beat.

-0-0-0-0-

“Why is Haizaki-kun here?” Kuroko asked. It was weird to think that their grey-haired teammate was in an orphanage. “Do you think he came to help out?”

“Maybe he just really likes kids!” Kise squealed. “Can you imagine that?”

“No.” came the unanimous reply.

“Listen up, we need to get in there.” Nijimura stated. “Who knows what Haizaki is doing to them.” _Or what they might be doing to his idiot junior_. Nijimura would never understand the mystery that was Haizaki, but that didn’t mean that he wanted something bad to happen to him. “We can climb one of the trees from here, and-”

“I think we should move!” Kuroko interrupted, a few steps back looking into the window.

“Why’s that Kuroko-”

**_ SPLAT!!!!  _ **

“AHH!” The remaining six basketball stars screamed, with grey paint dripping down their heads.

“I can’t believe he would-” Before Nijimura could finish the bucket fell on his, covering his face.

Whatever the group was going to say, died on their tongue as their eyes followed where a sudden laugh was coming from. Sure enough, Haizaki had his head out the window and was laughing like he just saw the funniest thing, tears streaming down his face.

“HAIZAKI!”

“SHOUGO!”

“I will crush you…”

-0-0-0-0-

Haizaki couldn’t remember the last time he laughed and smiled so openly. Oh gosh, _their faces_! Haizaki couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled in his chest. It was well worth every bit of pain he knew he was coming his way, but as long as he was inside he was safe for now.

Once his laughing died down, he sat with his back on wall, smiling at his three little accomplices, all looking at him. “Good job, guys.” After fist pumping, they all sat back and listened.

The head lady came inside, and that’s when Haizaki heard it, knocking. “I’ll be right there!” Came the frail voice. Haizaki heard shuffling before he stood up. Think, he had to think. “My Lord! What happened to you children! Come inside,”

 _THEY WERE INSIDE_.

Haizaki needed to get out of here now. If he left now, then he could have three minutes before they realized that he was gone. Yeah, he could do that, he thought to himself as he started to climb out the window. “Chad! Melvin! Cory! I know you boys are upstairs! Come down right now, and look at what you have done!” Instantaneous the three boys stiffened as they got up and started walking towards the door. Even though they were facing the floor ahead of them, Haizaki could see the tears in their eyes.  

Cursing to himself he climbed back in, picked up the three tots and as quietly as he could, took them to the painting room where they got the paint. He took three canvases and splattered paint all over them and then on the tots. “If anyone asks you guys were painting.” Then took some paint and put it on himself. “I started pointing on you, then you put paint on me and I chased you with the grey paint. It fell out the window and it was an accident. Do you understand?”

All three nodded hopefully at their new leader. With that plan on mind, Haizaki marched downstairs, hoping his death would be a quick one.  


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm taller than Ryouta!" Was the first thing Haizaki said when he reached the head of the staircase. "A-and Tetsuya, too! The rest are all decedents of giants. I swear it's true...."  
  
No one spoke as they were all as confused as to how that made sense. Eventually one of the three little two feet tall boys cried out, "I'm taller than Ryouta, too!"  
  
Another cried out, "I'm taller than Tetsuya!"  
  
The last literally just cried, "Oh no, we have evil giants everywhere! They'll eat our brains!"  
  
Haizaki face palmed when the other two started crying as well. What kind toddler didn't know that it was zombies who ate brains not giants! "Er...stop crying! Giants don't eat brains! Zombies do. The way how vampires drink blood."  
  
The trio immediately stopped crying to listen to their leader explain. Haiki would know what to do. They could trust him. "What do they look like?" As they spoke, the others from the orphanage peaked their heads in to listen.  
  
Haizaki didn’t realize that he had his back towards his teammates when he crouched down to have levelled eye contact; unknowingly having them face the rouge skittles bunch. “Well, usually, um…vampires have red eyes and they have this magic power to make people do what they want, like how ghost are super easy to forget and pop up everywhere! And ummm trolls, trolls are very grump and like to sleep a lot. Giants, ummm… like to crush people.  Do you understand?”

 

Haizaki couldn’t realized why the munchkins were taking so long to respond, until he followed their eyesight…to his teammates. “What! No, I mean-”

 

“MONSTERS!” The children began to scream. “We’re all gonna die! AHHHHHHHH!” Like wildfire, all of the children started to scream and run in panic.

.

.

It took them an hour to calm the children down from the _little episode_ from earlier. Another hour to clean the mess they made during the riot. It was particular difficult when whenever the innocent basketball players tried to engage with the children. It didn’t help when the kids asked Haizaki about the raven, the blonde and the green haired boy.

 

“The green one is okay. The boy with the black hair, don’t trust him. He’s evil. He’ll beat up when you didn’t do anything wrong. Trust me. Oh, and the blonde…I don’t like him. So, he’s bad too.”

 

Nijimura was an inch away from straggling the grey-haired boy. Why was doing this? Was he trying to get the kids to hate them? And why Midorima? Doesn’t he know that it took him three weeks to leave his bedroom when his little sister was born? He was never good with children, so he would really not be of any use.

Nijimura watched as some of the children tried to come closer to the ace shooter, but he panicked and went to keep busy in some where isolated. Or if there wasn’t any, he’d go stand by Akashi. Haizaki was definitely going to run extra laps tomorrow. Maybe even enough to for his legs to fall out. Nijimura’s will weakened as he watched Haizaki help lift one of the kids that tripped. Haizaki was such punk, Nijimura laughed in his head.

0.0.0.0

“Oh, why don’t you boys try to settle in while I go get some snacks and supplies?” The Head mistress offered. “I can’t have my help fainting on me now! I’ll be back in one hour, two tops.”

Everyone nodded for different reasons. Majority of the basketball players couldn’t wait to get Haizaki alone. They still had to pay him back for the grey prank. As soon as the car drove out of the drive way, they began to chase the troublemaker. Between the seven of them, Haizaki didn’t stand a chance. Soon enough he was pinned underneath Nijimura with Aomine and Kise holding his hands down.

“How Shougo, dropping paint on us wasn’t every nice, you know,” Nijimura started. “How do you suppose we make this even than?”

“You’ll never take me alive!” Haizaki screamed as he tried to struggle, but it was six (plus an extremely passive one) against one; the odds were not in his favour.

“Captain, we have a problem,” Kuroko interjected, sounding far warier than any of them had heard him before. “Look,”

“What’s happened….” As each of them looked around, they saw that over half the children were about to cry, while the others looked frightened. “…oh.”

Eventually, a familiar mob of light brown came rushing towards Nijimura and _kicked_ his leg. “Free Haiki!” As the boy continued to kick him, the others joined in chanting ‘Free Haiki’.

“Look, Melvin-”

“His name is Chad!” Haizaki hissed, like Nijimura had personally offended him. “And you better not hurt him, or, or I’ll do something really bad! I’ll give every girl at school your number and tell them that you’re lonely! They’ll be out for your blood for weeks and you’ll get infected by their cooties!” Nijimura and Haizaki had one of the most intense staring contest any of the children has ever seen, until finally Nijimura smirked at the boy trapped under him.

“Oh, but you see, I’m evil remember?” Haizaki narrowed his eyes as he remained silent. “But, _we_ might let this go, if your friends are willing to call a truce. What do you think Akashi?”

Taking a few seconds to think it over, he approached Chad. “If let this go, and leave ‘Haiki’ alone, and keep our super powers hidden. But then, you’ll have to be our friend as well.” Akashi watched as the boy thought this over.

“Can I ask someone first?”

Akashi nodded, feeling hopeful, which quickly drained when he saw the boy ask friends who thought it would be best to ask Haizaki. _Good grief_. Thankfully, after a staring contest, Haizaki agreed but still cautioned them to be wary about them.

All the while, no one noticed that be began to rain heavily. They didn’t notice the streets fill up with water stopping anyone from leaving or entering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be out a few days ago...but I got into a fight with someone and spent that time sulking :) Well, it's here now! Thank you to everyone that stayed with me this long.

There was absolute chaos for another hour with an involuntary game of tag where the basketball team chased the children around. It started when Haizaki leaped up screaming, “Ha! Try to catch me now!” and ran. The children all followed suit and it didn’t help that Kuroko decided to play along by chasing them making apathic monster noises. Nijimura had to admit that it was hilarious when the team the children, but the kids ran to Midorima who honestly couldn’t backtrack fast enough. Laughing to himself, Nijimura knew he wouldn’t trade this team for the world.

As Nijimura leaned on a wall to watch the others chase the kids when Aomine nearly caught a kid. He was mildly impressed, he was even more impressed when the kid barely escaped. Somehow Haizaki was there and caught the tot. He ordered them all to ‘set camp upstairs’ to plan their ‘next attack’. Honestly. That punk. Laughing to himself he called his team.

“Well, I guess that means that we need to figure out a counter attack.” Nijimura shot a smirk up at Haizaki, that shot shivers down his back.

“I want to be on Haizaki-kun’s side.” Kuroko stated. He gracefully picked himself up but Kise clung to his arm.

“Noooooo! Kurokocchi! Don’t leave me!”

“Tetsu! You traitor!”

“If you go, Kuroko, we won’t go easy on you,” Akashi interjected.

Kuroko decided to weight his options, but he couldn’t help but notice how Haizaki first brighten when Kuroko said he wanted to be on his team. Looking at the steel haired boy, he dimmed as he already assumed that he wouldn’t want to be on his side after all. “On the contrary, Haizaki-kun and I won’t go easy on you because we’re friends. Right, Haizaki-kun?” Said boy broke out on a huge grin as he nodded his head eagerly. Using his misdirection, he was at the to of the stairs while the others were none the wiser. “This means war.” Haizaki threw his arm around his shoulders, drawing him close in a half hug.

“Alright guys! We got reinforcements!” With that he led the kids with Kuroko to some odd room to plan their coolest, and bestest plan ever thing out. As elegantly put by some of the six-year-olds.

.

.

“Good grief. We lost Kuroko.”

“Think we could trade Kise for Tetsu-OUCH!”

“Meanie!”

.

.

Kuroko watched in awe at how well Haizaki handled the children. He had every child doing something while he was talking to some of the older kids about the house layout, but he couldn’t keep from cooing when baby, no more than two years, sat in Haizaki’s lap. The baby just walked over and climbed into Haizaki’s lap, while said man, shifted to make it easier, wrapping his arms tightly around her, as if to protect her. He didn’t stop talking to the others, he wasn’t bothered- it almost looked as if it was an every day occurrence.

But his planning was very…interesting. He didn’t seem to remember that one does not simply sneak up on Akashi. But why not. If they were going to go down, might as well make it spectacular.

When Haizaki took off his sweater to offer as a blanket, only one thing went through Kuroko’s mind: Aomine is never going to believe him when he tells him.

.

.

Meanwhile, the other teens sat around, wondering what to do. They didn’t actually need a plan because, well they were going against tots. And Haizaki, but he was an over grown baby, so he counted in with them. Kuroko was Kuroko, so they didn’t have much to worry. Deciding that they could use the time to properly put their belongings away they disbanded.  

Being the laziest, Murasakibara was the last to stand up. Then the phone rang. Looking around he found that it took more energy to go and call the others, so he just picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello! This is Sarah Kronni, I met you early, I was supposed to come back to the house, but with the rain it will take a few hours. I am so sorry, but could you stay with the children until I get back?”

“Ok.”

“Thank you so much. I’m so sorry to do this to you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Ok.”

“You kids be good! Good bye!”

“Ok.” With that, Murasakibara hung up just as Akashi walked in.

“Who was that?”

“The lady-chin.”

“What did she say?” Akashi’s eyes narrowed when Murasakibara shrugged his shoulders, even more so when he asked if it was important and he shrugged again. Rubbing his forehead, he decided not to dwell on it. “When you remember tell either me or Captain.”

“Ok.”

.

.

The master plan was to throw pillows and tickle the enemy. Kuroko was thoroughly that impressed that Haizaki knew all of their weak spots. It wasn’t as if it was strange-they had a ton of those when they went to training camp, but Haizaki never participated. It was obvious now that it was because he felt like he wasn’t invited, and he was making up for that. Kuroko smiled. He would make it worth it now.

With everything in place, he decided he would call Kise up first, knowing he’d come. And once they heard Kise, the others would follow.   

“Kise-kun, can you come upstairs?”

A very distinct, ‘ _Kurokocchi_!’ sounded through the house; the boy was really loud. There were footsteps as they heard him bounding up the stairs. Now if Kise had the survival instincts of rock he would know that when children are quiet, then something was very wrong. But this was Kise and he doesn’t think that far ahead.

The moment Kise was away from the stairs-safety reasons, Haizaki told them-he was ambushed by the tiny mob. Kise got the youngest of the bunch that tackled him over. Kise shrieked and laughed as they tickled him and hit him with pillows. Not that it mattered because he was too busy laughing with how much of them piled on top on him to pin him down. Kise yowled when one of them accidently touched his feet. “Aominecchi! Help! AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

.

.

“Was that Kise?” Aomine stood, rushing out of the room before the others could stop him. What were they doing to the blonde?

“Aomine, it’s a trap!”

Ignoring the warning he ran up stairs…to trip over a rope-again, away from the stairs- where a handful of six-year-olds jumped on him. He felt them tie the rope across his wrists in poor attempt to be binding, but since they were just a bunch of little kids, he let them drag him to Kise. He stared at his blonde friend. At least of what he could make of little truffles of blond hair under a pretty big dogpile. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize it when his very own pile tackled him. He cursed under his breath as he realized he was now in the same position as Kise.

“Akashi! Nijimura! Do something!” He yelled inbetween laughing. How did they know that his sides were so sensitive? _Kuroko._

.

.

“We should go after them, nandayo.” Midorima said as he stood. They needed plan.

“Can I get a glass of water?” The four remaining boys turned to see a ten-year-old girl by the doorway, glancing towards the sink. They nodded, eyes never leaving the child. Was this a trap? As she was about to leave he turned to look at the others, “as a thank you, I would like to give you advice. The guys upstairs are really excited to play with Midorima-san.” The poor greenette paled. They were waiting for him? _Kids_ were waiting for _him_. That can’t be healthy.

As soon as she left, Midorima changed his mind. “I’ve changed my mind. I am not going- going up there.” Try as hard as Akashi and Nijimura did, the boy refused to be moved or persuaded elsewise.

“Murasakibara, are you coming?”

“Hmm…no”

“Murasakibara….”

“I’ll stay with Mido-chin.” He turned to look at his friend who fixed his glasses in an attempt to hide his blush as he nodded in response.

Akashi and Nijimura wanted to whack them both across their heads. “They’re just a bunch of kids with Haizaki and Kuroko! They couldn’t hurt a fl-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, no! Please, I give!” Kise’s voice carried.

“Mercy! I give up! Mercy!” The deeper voice of Aomine carried down as well. Before they could do anything, Midorima paled and looked at Murasakibara.

“What do you think they’re doing to them?”

 

“They are our prisoners, and are being treated as such.” A deadly calm voice called right behind Akashi. Each of the four boys jumped at the appearance of the phantom player. “Akashi-kun, have you gotten shorter?” And with that, the powder blue haired boy disappeared.

“I. Am. Not. Short.” Akashi gritted. He was of average height for his age. It was because he was always with his basketball teammates that made his appear short. “Regardless, I am taller than you.”

“No, I think I have grown taller, or should I say, you’ve shrunk shorter than me.” A hollow voice called. Honestly? _Him_ shorter that _Kuroko_? What was the world coming to? Taking the bait, the vice captain marched out of the room to find the small forward, leaving his laughing friends in the kitchen.

 

“Captain…we just lost Akashi,” Midorima noticed.

“Drats!”

.

.

Haizaki was brimming with excitement, he could actually win this! He was just going to ambush the others until they ganged up on him, but Kuroko made a really good plan! Plus, his henchmen- ahem…the wonderful children… were have fun as well. He knew that sending the girl down would scare Midorima to the moon and back, and Murasakibara would be lazy to actually do anything. This was going to be perfect. That just left Nijimura. _Ew, Nijimura_.

“Haizaki, you better run!” Called the very person that he was thinking about. Making sure he had at least five pillows with him he waited by the stairs.  As soon as he saw his captain he took the first pillow and whipped at his head; before he took his first step on the stairs because again, that was a safety hazard. If Haizaki’s mom could see what a responsible man he was, she would be proud. A loud ‘Ooof!’ was heard as Nijimura took the hit. Glaring at the younger boy, he grabbed the pillow and took the stairs two at a time. “You’re so dead, Haizaki!”

Haizaki actually squealed as he ran away and throwing his remaining pillows at his enraged sempai. Of course, it was silly because he only had four. It wasn’t long before Nijimura caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, the two of them wrestled for a while, but Nijimura won in the end. “You know, I might just have to stay like this to prevent you from doing anything rash. Just until the head mistress comes back.”

“Niji-chin. I remember now,” Murasakibara called from the kitchen. “She called to say she won’t be coming because the rain flooded the streets.”

“Murasakibara, something like that is important!” Akashi called, dragging a disgruntled Kuroko with him. “How could you not remember!”

Taking this time, Haizaki flipped Nijimura over so he could escape. What he didn’t realize was that his shirt and ridden up, and Akashi’s eyes snapped to him. While the others all laughed, panicked and pounced on each other, Akashi let his grip on Kuroko go limp.

_Why was there a massive bruise on Haizaki’s ribs? And was that a stitch? Did someone hurt him? Who?_

He decided he would confront the rebel basketball player as soon as they were alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, updates will be really slow bc I am honestly ridiculously busy with work, gym, volunteering and studies.
> 
> Oh, I don't know why I said there would be 3 chapters, because there needs to be one for every pairing. It's good to know I am on up of things. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Akashi waited by the sidelines for Haizaki to be alone. It bothered him to the point he couldn’t bring himself to actually enjoy what was happening around him. Yes, the boys were throwing a storm, especially after Kise and Aomine were ‘released’, but worry overshadowed everything. Why was Haizaki injured? Who had hurt the rebel? Nijimura wouldn’t dare hit him hard enough to actually hurt him, surprize him, but wouldn’t cause harm.

Maybe he had abusive parents? Or a sibling?

No, it was probably just a fight he got into when the others weren’t around. But…those were pretty serious for a fight for a twelve-year-old.

Akashi was too busy dazed in his thought that he didn’t realize the object of his musing had left with the others. Once he realized that the others had left he followed after the sound of laughter. He swore he would get to the bottom of this. Of the problem was Haizaki, then he should be prepared for an intervention. And if it wasn’t, well, let them hope the problem _is_ Haizaki because if it isn’t then _Akashi_ would become _their_ problem.

.

Haizaki hadn’t felt so alive in years! He was hanging out with the others and didn’t mind that he was with them. Even if there was a nagging feeling in his stomach telling him that they aren’t his friends and they didn’t actually like him; it crushed him that there was a possibility that they wouldn’t like him. Sure, he’d swear them with a mouth that would put a sailor to shame, and he would stral their food anyways, but _still._ This was what he wanted and maybe, just maybe, the feeling is wrong.

Haizaki was reckless, but he was sure that Kuroko was willing to tolerate him. And that was freaking a great start, if he did say so himself.

After chasing each other after a while, the kids got hungry and he went with them to the kitchen to make something for them. That had been a disaster. Those basketball bakas were well on their way to burn water. Until Murasakibara, bless his soul, kicked them out. Haizaki didn’t know what to do when the guys went to the living room. Oh, and Aomine and Kise sat on both sides of Kuroko. Making a quick decision that since he didn’t have a place (that was available) he was better off in the kitchen.

He watched Murasakibara from the door frame, noticing he looked like he was having trouble cutting some of the vegetables, he snuck beside him with another cutting board and knife. Quietly taking the carrots onto his board Haizaki began to cut them like he had been doing for years. Neither spoke since there was nothing to say. One was thinking about how he could just find something to talk about to befriend his teammate, and other about food. Until Murasakibara cut his knuckle when his knife slipped from a tomato he was cutting.

It was a nasty cut as the blood flowed down his hand. Hissing, the titan put his hand under cold water.

Haizaki, having done so himself many times before, rushed to his backpack and pulled out his first aid kit and rushed back. Ripping the box open as he ran, he pulled out the items he needed. Once he was back he gently took the larger hand into his and applied enough pressure to close the wounds and put it under the now icy cold water. After he was certain it would gush blood enough he took out the hand. Keeping to the finger as straight as he could to keep it sealed he wrapped the finger tightly, then he added a piece of medical tape along his finger.  Haizaki flushed as he felt Murasakibara stare at him curiously. “If you put the take along the finger than you won’t be able to bend it and have it open,** you’ll heal faster. Just be more careful, hey.”

“Thanks, Zaki-chin.”

“Hn.” Haizaki might not have responded verbally, but with one look at how pleased Haizaki looked as he continued cutting the vegetables told Murasakibara all he needed to know. Then again, Murasakibara didn’t say much either, but Haizaki heard everything loud and clear.

.

Akashi wasn’t sure how to bring this up to Haizaki, especially in front of the others. He knew Haizaki was trying to show off to Nijimura and he probably wouldn’t take lightly to being cornered in front of him. But how to talk to him without letting the others interrogate him (at least, before him). He watched when Haizaki had a small dilemma before he decided to go to the kitchen to help Murasakibara, and he came back running to his bag a little while later.

Akashi noted to ask the titan about it later when he saw that the two had returned with a tray full of sandwiches, and juice boxes. The other kids swarmed towards them and Akashi watched in utter amusement as Haizaki dealt with them. He didn’t remind of Akashi of a father figure, but a loving, yet stern mother doting on her children. But to see that in Haizaki of all people made Akashi wonder if he was going insane.

After the children had eaten, Kuroko and Midorima convinced them all to brush their teeth and start off to bed since it was nearing nine. The basketball called their parents to inform them of their situation. Most parents laughed. The most concerned was Momoi when she heard that Aomine wasn’t going to be home. Aomine rolled his eyes and hung up. Honestly, you pass out once and the woman never will let you forget.

.

Haizaki made sure the guys were back downstairs before he snuck upstairs. He peaked into the rooms of the younger kids to make sure that they were sleeping well enough. After wishing a ‘good night’, the steel haired boy went to join the others.

.

Akashi couldn’t figure out where Haizaki went, and when he returned, why he looked lost. He kept glancing towards Kuroko, who was talking to Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara must have noticed as well since he shifted in his spot to make space of Haizaki. “Zaki-chin.”

Haizaki practically bounced in his way over to Murasakibara, and Akashi was sure he missed something. Why was he so overjoyed to sit beside someone? It occurred that this was it. This would be the only time that he could possibly ask Haizaki, or else he would slip through his fingers.

“Haizaki, are you alright?” Akashi started. He mustn’t have been as subtle as he hoped since everyone else stopped talking to look at them. Well, Akashi wasn’t taught to deal with feelings. Haizaki for his part, look confused.

“Ah, yeah…?” Nijimura must have guessed Haizaki was about to run with a look of realization drawing onto his face. “Why?”

Giving up of subtly and sensitivity, Akashi just hoped that Haizaki would understand he only meant to help. “Under your shirt, it’s bruised and you have stitches that look recent.”

“Yeah!” Kise chimed in. “I saw that, too. Remember when you were chasing off some of the older kids that were picking on me last week? I saw the scar then, but I thought I was just seeing things.” Haizaki shot a glare towards the ball of sunshine, who for whatever reason, looked worried. They soon realized that they shouldn’t have said anything just yet when Haizaki bolted from his seat suddenly and ran to bathroom; Nijimura a few seconds behind them. Haizaki managed to lock the door before Nijimura could open it.

.

Haizaki knew he was over reacting but he was scared. He didn’t want to tell them. What if they thought it was pathetic and didn’t want to be his friend anymore-or to let him play in the same team? Haizaki didn’t think that he could handle that. Maybe if he stayed in here long enough, they would forget. Why not? And if they didn’t, he would call his mom…on his phone…that was still in the living room. Dang. Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths in, he had to remind himself that of who he was!

He was Haizaki-freaking- Shougo! He was accomplished! He worked his way into Teiko! He had a part time job as the news paper boy, he helped his mom and his brother whenever he could, he keeps them safe! He helped his family move out of the alternative housing, and he was a good kid! His mother even said so! And his brother, too! He was practically a man! And he was only twelve years old! He every reason to be proud of how far he had come. But why did he feel so subconscious now?

Haizaki turned to the mirror, lifting his shirt. His eyes narrowed as he recalled the many bruises and cuts. These were battle scars. He wasn’t ashamed. Not anymore, scared but not ashamed. Once he heard the soft voice of Kise Ryouta, he yanked his shirt down again. “Haizakicchi, talk to me…please?”

There was some ruffling with the others talking loudly, but Haizaki couldn’t make out what they were saying, so he ignored them. Until he heard Kise hiss at them. “Guys, let me talk to him, he isn’t going to talk to everyone all at once, not now anyhow. Go wait in the living room until we come back.”  There was an argument going back and forth for a bit before the others must have given in and left Haizaki in Kise’s hands.

Once it was just the two of them, Haizaki forced his voice to work. “My phone, can you bring it here?”

“Anything you want, Haizakicchi.”

Gone was the flamboyant boy with a smile that could melt the glaciers, all that was felt was concern and worry in the rawest form. Haizaki couldn’t tear his ear away. Kise let down all his walls to talk to him, and the least he could do was talk back. Besides, it was over and it wasn’t even that bad-at least, not anymore. It wouldn’t hurt him to talk to Kise about this. Yeah, he could do that.

When Kise came back he made his swore on an oath that he was alone before he unlocked the door to let Kise in while he moved to sit in the tub.

“Promise not to leave, okay?” Haizaki said as shifted through his contacts. “And don’t laugh, either. Wait until we can get out before you leave me, okay?” He didn’t make eye contact until he sent his mother a simple, ‘hi, mum’. Kise took Haizaki’s hand in his as he sat on the opposite end of the small tub and nodded his head. (He would figure out later why Haizaki was acting so weird.)

‘Hi, sweetheart,’ came the reply from his mom. Yeah, he was twelve and he still texted his mom when he was anxious, but it made him feel pretty freaking sure of himself now. And he felt amazing being able to talk to Kise about this. Kuroko was great, but he always felt close to Kise, maybe it was there playing style or maybe it was something else. But he liked the blond enough.

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' been awhile, so sorry if it's choppy or poorly written. Updates are still going to be slow bc I want to update my other fic as well! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Haizaki bit into his lip as he looked into Kise’s eyes. How could he say what he’s been wanted to get off his chest without sounding like a complete wuss? “Well, ummm, I don’t know where to start….”

Kise smiled at him innocently, “how about I ask you questions and you can answer them?” Haizaki perked his head, his silver mane tousled as he shook his head. “Just give me a second, ok?” Instead of waiting for Haizaki to respond, Kise got out of the bathtub and went towards the door.

“I know you’re out there!” Kise called out as he jutted his foot out to tap impatiently, the look completely with Kise’s hands on his slanted hips. “Seriously! Haizaki won’t talk unless you wait in the living room!”

Deciding to make himself as useful as he could be, he also got out of the bathtub and stood beside Kise. “Go away, ya losers!”

There were protests on the other side but Haizaki smirked when he heard Kuroko shoo the others back; promising to keep them away. At a price was left unsaid, but he had heard it all the same. Once they were sure they were alone, they went back to sitting in the tub.

“So, can I start?” Kise asked, his voice soften incredibly. Haizaki nodded hesitantly, maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. He could always lie. “Those bruises, do they still hurt?”

Surprized at not being asked if he was a part of some under aged wannabe mafia, Haizaki tilted his head. “Well, sometimes, if I work myself too much-but it’s not that bad!” Haizaki certainly didn’t want to be seen as a loser in front of Kise. “I’m super strong and it doesn’t hurt at all! I’ve been through so much worse-er. That’s not what I meant!”

Kise’s eyes went from a honey brown to a blazing gold. What exactly did he mean by _‘so much worse’_? Forcing himself to calm down when he saw the look of absolute fear in Haizaki’s guarded eyes. Reaching out to intertwine their fingers, he offered a smile. “Ok, next question, how is your family? You have an older brother, right? Your mother? Your father?”

Haizaki turned to look at their fingers instead of Kise’s face. “Fathers are really dumb, ya know. The dumbest thing ever. Who _needs_ a father?” Anger was rising in voice as he recalled the man he thought was his father. “I don’t have one. I thought I did, but it wasn’t him.” Haizaki’s voice grew quiet as he played with Kise’s hands. “He left a few months ago when he found out I wasn’t actually his son because Mama wouldn’t get rid of me.”

There! That was something that was itching to be told to someone else. Kise wouldn’t leave him just because he didn’t have a father. He knew Kise accepted him when he felt Kise engulf his hands and squeezed. “But my Mama is the greatest Mama in the world! Let me tell you! She is really pretty, and strong and sweet and, and she’s works really hard for me. And she makes the best muffins when I get a good grade at school, and when I’m scared...not that I get scared…”

Kise beamed at Haizaki gushed about his mother. When he spoke of his mother, his walls were down and it was like ever other adolescent boy out there. “I bet she would worry about you, Haizakicchi.” Haizaki nodded eagerly.  “And your older brother?”

“Oh, he’s like a super hero! But he’s in jail right now. He got into a fight where he smashed the loser’s face in. He really did a number on that scum! He should have been praised as freaking angel, but the cops are dumb, ya know.” There were no uncertainties in his voice. He was as confident as if he was counting.

Kise nods, he thinks he gets an idea of what is going on with Haizaki. A few months ago, he didn’t come to school for about a week without an explanation. When he had returned he on a very short fuse. It came to the point one of the teachers had to get involved and drag him out of the classroom. Everyone could hear the tongue lash Haizaki had received and the threat of being expelled. It was only then he was threatened to be kicked out for good did he calm down. He was furious, but didn’t lash out again.

A few weeks ago, Haizaki was staring into nothingness in every window. It was like he was looking for someone. After school, he would skip practice and wonder around a few spot, as if he was looking for someone (Kise was always a curious person. He couldn’t resist following him sometimes, although he never understood back then.) He had always made fun of Haizaki when on Mother’s Day the shorter boy would come to practice covered in pink glitter. It made sense now. Now knowing the reason behind it all, Kise pulled the younger man into his arms as he held on for the first time.

Haizaki stiffened for a moment. “…you’re not making fun of me, right?” He voice was blank, but Kise could read the insecurity when he could feel his thundering pulse.

“Never. Now, can we move to the next question?” Haizaki, feeling more embarrassing having been caught gushing about his family and being held, nodded vigorously. Unfortunately, Kise refused to let him go. “Who did your brother get into a fight with?”

Not thinking about the consequences, Haizaki took a deep breath in before he completely let himself get lost in his tale. “One of my mother’s client followed her home one day and the freaking loser started banging on our door. It was like two in the morning! I didn’t what was happening, but my brother woke up beside me and told me to stay put. He took his baseball bat as he went to where Mama was trying to calm the scum down without opening the door and waking the neighbourhood. But he kept screaming things that _even I wouldn’t say_ and the next thing I heard was my brother yelling at Mama to stay back and he went outside. The rest is old news. But the nerve of the guy! Who does his drunk self think he is?! Coming to my house and yelling at my Mama. He’s lucky that my brother went because I would of sent him in a body bag!”

Kise held tighter on to the raging boy as he reeled it in. One, Haizaki’s Mama works at a place where she has drunk clients that follow her home.  There was a dispute of Haizaki’s real father. Haizaki’s older brother has to rough the guy up and is now in jail. It wasn’t adding up to something pretty, that’s for sure. “What does your Mama do for a living?” Kise really hoped it wasn’t what he was thinking. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault, but he really hoped for the best.

Haizaki turned and stared Kise in eyes, his eyes as cold nitrogen, from what he could remember from chemistry class. “She works in a gentlemen’s club. But she doesn’t _do anything_.” Haizaki stared at Kise hard in the eyes, as if conveying that if Kise said the wrong thing, he would deck him then and there. Screw making friends. He didn’t need anyone that thought lowly of his Mama. Besides, he had his brother and he could always hang out with him. His older promised it was alright.

“You’re lucky to have her as your Mama, Shougo,” Kise said softly. Hoping that using his given name would help to ease the other boy.

Haizaki’s eye’s widened for a second before he turned to search Kise’s eyes for any traces are deceit. “I know, Ryouta, I know,” he said just as softly as Kise.

Neither spoke for a while; one thinking about everything he heard, the other plainly awkward. “Ne, does that mean you’re safe now Haizakicchi?”

“Y-yeah!” Haizaki stammered, hoping he sounded convincing. “Besides my brother taught me how to fight! I can hold my own, ya know!” He began to worry when Kise didn’t respond. “Ummm…I’m hungry!” Haizaki climbed out of the bathtub as quickly as he could, but Kise seemed to have other plans.

Just as quickly as Haizaki stood, Kise had grabbed his wrist and brought him right back down to his eye level. “Wait a sec, Shougo,” Kise stood as he began to ransack the cabinets looking for something. “I can’t find a first aide kit! I’ll have to go ask Midorimacchi!”

Much to Haizaki’s bemusement the blonde idiot ran out of the door leaving the door open. Despite never admitting that he valued the blonde, he was a good listener.

Belatedly, he should have just known that leaving the door open for other idiots, one would come inside. But he was still shocked when Midorima walked in and locked the door.

“Kise would probably kill you instead of helping you,” Midorima offered as a greeting. Outside the door Haizaki could hear Kise banging on the door, yelling ‘ _Hey! No fair! I was going to nurse Haizakicchi back to health! Midorimacchi!’._ Haizaki thought of a thousand ways that Kise could kill him while ‘nursing’ him back to health. “Come out of the bathtub,”

“No! Never gonna happen!” Haizaki knew he only meant well, but he was nervous and he didn’t know what else to do.

Scoffing at his antics, Midorima climbed into the bathtub as well, much more awkwardly than both Kise and Haizaki combined (that’s what you get for growing like a beanstalk, Haizaki snipped). “Very well.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Im still around somewhere! Sorry for the delay!

"Kise! Kise, help me!" Haizaki called as he struggled against Midorima. The darn beanstalk was apparently as strong as a Murasakibara, and was trying to clean a wound on his lower back. 

He swore up and down that it wasn't anything to be worried about but the green haired medic hopeful wanted to see it anyways. Once he did he hit Haizaki's head for being dumb. DUMB! The nerve of that guy, calling him dumb! He was freaking brilliant!

.  
.  
.  
Earlier...  
.  
.  
.

"Alright, Haizaki, I want to make sure you're not hurt anywhere else," Midorima said a professionally as an almost thirteen-year-old could. "Can you remove your shirt?"

"I can, but I won’t, you beanstalk!" The quick reply came. Haizaki knew he was being unreasonable and maybe even a little mean to the brussels sprout ringleader, but he, kind of, maybe, got into a fight with some older kids for 'talking big'. 

It wasn't his fault they thought they could beat his brother. As far as he was concerned he was doing them as favour by explaining it to them how very wrong they were. 

He was also sure that Midorima wouldn't see it that way. And he clearly didn’t. 

Feeling his patience wane. Midorima pitched the bridge of his nose as he grounded himself. “We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Haizaki…”

Now, if Haizaki wasn’t as stubborn as a mule and thought things over, he would have realized that Midoima was bigger, broader, taller, and all around stronger then he was. But if Haizaki thought that far, well, he wouldn’t be Haizaki anymore. 

Instead he tackled Midorima, exclaiming ‘you’re on!’ as a battle cry. He had seen Aomine do it a thousand times and Midorima would always react the same way. He would squawk indignantly while half heartedly tried to push the Ace away. Aomine would continue laughing, but wouldn’t budge. Eventually, Midorima would just allow Aomine to walk around with his arm around his shoulders. Each time he wished he could be the one to rile Midorima up a little. 

Haizaki knew that Midorima was as strick as a ruler as were his standards and not just anyone could be his friend. Not only was the boy blatant about his choices, he was harsh. He was always so exclusive and Haizaki wanted to be included like the rest of the team. And it sounded like an invitation, so why not try?

Midorima’s eyes widened when he realized what Haizaki was doing and, as a reflex, he shoved his hands in front of himself to protect himself. Only he didn’t realize that he was clearly stronger then the smaller teen. 

Midorima watched as Haizaki’s eyes grew large as he registered that he had been pushed away from Midorima. Hurt and rejection filled those steel eyes as Midorima watched as his tears looked like liquid metal until Haizaki tipped his chin down to hide his eyes with his hair.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to-”

“You lost;” Midorima stated as he thought quick on how to fix the mess he created. He knew he should apologize, but he was far too awkward to do something like that. “Best two out of three and if I win you have to do what I say. Deal?”

Haizaki’s head snapped up as he stared at Midorima, searching his face for something to give away his true intensions. But Haizaki never knew what people who did that were looking for, so he figured that if Midorima wasn’t out right laughing, he was sincere. 

“O-okay!” Haizaki felt a lot better then he did a minute ago and he was excited, He could totally best Midorima. “Three out of five and if I win, you have to do what I say!”

Midorima smiled at quick change of heart. “Deal.”  
.  
.  
.  
Two more scuffles later, Midorima won, three to zero, much to Haizaki’s chagrin. “I won, so now you have to do what I say,” Midorima stated as he tried to keep his voice neutral but the victorious glint in his eyes gave his true feelings away. To be fair, Haizaki was a very decent challenger. He might not be as good Aomine, but he sure made Midorima work for the wins every time. “I want you to show me everywhere you got scuffed up in the last six weeks.”

“I’m not hurt! Those are battle wounds! Marking of a true soldier!” Haizaki bristled. How dare the spinach overlord insult his manly pride! 

“…yes, those.” Came the confused reply. Were all his future patients going to be like this? Dear Lord have mercy…. “Can I see them?”

Like a switched had been turned, Haizaki’s over the top confidence turned into self consciousness. “Umm…sure…” When Haizaki didn’t move for a few minutes, Midorima make a humming sound to get his attention. “Oh! You went now?”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Midorima leveled the boy with glare that clearly conveyed that he was not impressed. Scratching the back of his head, Haizaki began to lift his sleeves as he began to recount some of his smaller bruises and cuts, hoping to appease Midorima. 

Midorima, being a teenaged doctor, decided that each wound needed to be dealt with as if they were life threatening injuries. Soon Haizaki’s arm were filled with green frog-themed band aids and white hospital grazes. All in all, Haizaki felt a mushy and gross inside as he watched Midorima apply the band aid as if he was preforming a delicate surgery. 

He loved it. 

“Now show me the ones that you’re hiding,” Midorima commanded as he took in his handy work. His chest filled with pride as he assured himself that he has indeed covered all of the steps to ensure that Haizaki will not combust due to an infection. You can never be too cautious.

.  
.  
.  
Back to present time.  
.  
.  
.

“Kise! Ouch!” Haizaki was nearly hysterical as Midorima had him pinned on the bathroom floor on his stomach as he dabbed disinfectant on his lower back. Apparently, it got infected and some lint from his clothes got stuck into the scab making it swell so Midorima was pulling the lint out with a pair of tweezers after he had disinfected the nasty scrape. Needless to say, it hurt a lot. “Darn it, Ryouta!”

“Haizaki! Calm down!” Midorima hissed as he tried to be as gentle as he could be- if Haizaki could just stay still it would be over already. If that wasn’t bad enough as it was, Kise was banging on the door a few seconds after Haizaki called for him.

“Shougo! Are you alright? Midorimacchi! What are you doing in there?! Let me in!”

“Give me five more minutes!” Midorima called out, too tired to argue with both of them. 

After what seemed like a lot of whimpering from Haizaki who stopped moving once he accidently scarped his back on the tweezer and froze from the pain for a bit, and the bathroom door magically not breaking under Kise’s insistent banging; Midorima was done with the lower back in three minutes. 

Now he had two minutes to apply healing balm on Haizaki’s shoulder. He knew one thing for sure, Nijimura wasn’t going to be happy about this. 

.  
.  
.  
By the time Midorima got off Haizaki and helped him sit up, Kise had given up and decided to watch guard by the door for when Midorima decided to open it. Putting his supplies back into his box he gave Haizaki a moment to pull himself together. 

Once that was taken care of he sat by Haizaki as he still looked pained. Maybe he should hug the rebel to make him feel better, but Midorima quickly dismissed the idea as too awkward. “You were right, you are like a soldier. It would in your best interest to share how you got those battle wounds sometime.”

Taking a deep breath, Haizaki exhaled loudly, getting some of his fight back. “Darn straight I will! I was really cool and I was beating up, like eight big guys up and everything!” Haizaki wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore, but he didn’t want to look all weak and pathetic in front of Midorima, so he kept on talking.

Midorima for his part just smiled. He knew what Haizaki was doing- he did that a lot himself; so, he understood. 

Haizaki took one look at Midorima and he knew then that Midorima understood as well. 

As if a spell as been broken, Kise finally managed to open the door after banging for a while. “Shougo!” Suddenly, Haizaki found himself in Kise’s arms trying to find out how a few minutes ago he wanted to cry and now he never felt this belonged before. 

“Oi! Is everything alright in there?” Aomine’s gruff voice came out from the living room. “Do I need to come there to make sure you guys are still alive? Kise?”

Kise giggled into Haizaki’s hair as he called back. “Don’t worry, Aominecchi! We’re coming!”

Midorima went to wet a side cloth by the sink and handed it to Kise who used it to wipe Haizaki’s face. Once they were satisfied with Haizaki’s appearance, they headed out to meet the rest of the gang. 

Once Midorima hand was set on his shoulder blade and Kise wrapped his arm around Haizaki’s shoulders, Haizaki got that gross, mushy feeling back in his stomach as he walked the rest of the way smiling at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever take too much time in between updates, come bother me! Also, comment, please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I legit thought I updated this on like, December or something. Turns out it was the first week on August. Shoot. My bad. But thank you to anyone that stuck around!

Haizaki wasn’t sure what he was doing but walking beside Midorima made him feel like he was one of the guys. Kise was friends with everyone but Midorima wasn’t, he was exclusive, _and he was included. The freaking **in** crowd. _ If that doesn’t make Haizaki the man, then he wasn’t sure what did. It was like he was as cool.

As soon as he arrived near the door, Haizaki separated from other two, throwing his hand into his hair to mess up his hair again. Akashi was in there- he didn’t want him to think he was weak or something. Walking ahead of the others, he turned to look at the others, “Umm, thanks, for you know… and umm… if you ever…I can…umm…like, not screw up, okay.” Haizaki held his breath, as Midorima watched him.

“I will hold you to that.” And with that, the beanstalk walked back into the living room where the others were.

Once he was out of sight, Kise engulfed him in a quick hug, “Haizaki-cchi! Awwww, I didn’t know you be so sweet!”

“Get off me, idiot!”

.

.

When the others found them wrestling in the hallway ten minutes later. Nijimura could feel a headache coming as Kise kept reaching out for Haizaki claiming he just needed to be hugged “like the true teddy bear” he was. Haizaki dived for the blonde, aiming for head. Geez whiz. Why was it always him?

.

.

No one mentioned what happened earlier, knowing that Haizaki would run, but that didn’t stop them from hovering over the boy. Nijimura wasn’t sure what was going on, but Haizaki was a part of his team and he felt responsible for the rebel.

Soon after Haizaki excused himself and walked away. Considering that he was Haizaki and _he excused himself,_ Nijimura couldn’t help but turn to look at Akashi with eyebrows raised. Sheesh, the idea this is what he thought was him being stealthy made Nijimura want to laugh and hit his head for good measures at the same time. As soon as Haizaki left the room, Nijimura got up and followed the team trouble maker (the team consisted of people like Aomine and Kise, therefore, it said a lot about Haizaki).

.

.

Haizaki snuck upstairs to check on the little ones. He had been yelling and screaming when he was putting Ryouta in his place a little while ago. He hoped none on the little kids woke up because of him. That would suck. Taking a quick look around everyone was still asleep. “PHEW!”

“So that’s where you went,” NIjimura said, leaning on the wall across from Haizaki, smirking when Haizaki jumped two feet into the air.

“AHHH! Jeebers! What is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill me?!” Haizaki screamed.

“Not my fault you’re easy to sca-”

“AWWWWAAAAHHHHH!” A small voice started to cry, clearing upset from being awoken from the ruckus.

“Look at what you did!”

“You were one who screamed like a little girl, _Haki_.”

.

Nijimura was more than impressed when Haizaki waltzed into the room and put the kid to sleep in less than two minutes with the others in the room none the wiser. It felt like he didn’t even know who boy in front of him was.

Maybe he should try and get to know the punk a little more. He was the captain of the team anyhow.

.

.

“So, Haizaki,” Nijimura started as soon as they were out of the room. “How did you learn to deal with kids like that?”

“I…umm…you see…” The steel haired boy turned an adorable shade of pink, fluttering over his words. How was he supposed to make copying his mom when he was upset sound cool? Yup, that wasn’t going to happen, it was just too uncool. “I’m not going to tell you!” With a huff, the boy turned on his heels and marched to where the others were to save his remaining pride.

Nijimura followed with raised eyebrows. If there were secrets to dealing with little kids, he wanted to know. He had little toddlers at home. Maybe he should bring Haizaki to his house during nap time…storing that thought away until further notice, he rushed to catch up.

Just how much of who Haizaki really is he did pass by?

.

.

The phone rang again, Murasakibara was about to reach for the phone but, Akashi got to it first remembering last time. “Hello?”

“Good evening! This is Sarah Kronni, I called earlier. I just wanted to let you know that the roads are open again, and I’ll be there in thirty minutes tops. I am so sorry for doing this to you boys.”

“It has been no trouble at all, take all the time you need-” Several eyes widen (a certain pair of emerald eyes looked petrified)- Akashi promptly ignored the others as he continued. “Is there any tasks we should have completed before you arrive?”

“Oh heavens, child. Bless your soul! Your staying with the children is more then enough. Speaking of the children, how are they? Have they eaten? It is around the time they sleep,”

“They have been fed and are currently in bed. Rest assured.”

“Really! I have to come see this myself. I’ll be going now, and make sure you boys eat as well!”

“Thank you for your concern, we shall wait for your return.”

Akashi turned to the others to explain what he has discussed on the family after the missing two had returned. Which was good because this was more responsibility he ever had in his life. Give him a company or a major chain, but this?

Kise, always being the extra one in the group, cheered. Kuroko was quick to jab in side. “Kise-kun, that isn’t kind.”

“This is wonderful!” I get to go home soon!” Kise couldn’t quite keep the squeals out of voice, causing Kuroko to nearly jab him again. But Aomine beat him to it.

“Don’t jinx fate, baka!” Midorima snapped. It was a well-known fact that talking about fortune like this would only bring the opposite. “I suggest we gather around and prepare for the worst, by reading Oha Asa.”

Haizaki watched in slow horror as a cashmere smile grew on Kise’s face.

“but midorima, what could possibly go wrong~” Kise sang in a high-pitched voice, fluttering his ridiculously long eyelashes at the annoyed beanstalk. Haizaki could feel like something was going to happen. “See~ nothing happ-”

Annnnnnnd, the power went out.

“BAKA!”

.

.

Kise knew before the lights went off that he had to run, too bad Haizaki tripped him in the last minute and tackled him right after. Well, at least it wasn’t Midorima.-Oh wait. There is the adorable dork that insisted on try to smother him.

At least Haizaki was laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

“BAKA! I told you not to jinx it!” Midorima scolded. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kise try to make an apologetic face, looking very unapologetic. “You’re not even sorry!”

To Kise’s defense, for all the scolding Midorima did, he wouldn’t actually hurt him. And in Kise’s mind, that meant he didn’t need to care. Or so he thought- but hey, he was safe for no- “OW! Haizakicchi!”

The fuming boy glared into his golden eyes. “KISE! We’re stuck! You did something!”

“Why is it my fault!”

“Yes, it is! You tempted fate!” Midorima interjected.

Nijimura was tempted to smash all three of theirs heads together if they didn’t stop. Apparently, Akashi had the same the idea, albeit slightly different in his methods.

“Midorima, Kise, Haizaki, please be quiet, you wouldn’t want to wake the undead, now would you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! There is no such thing,” huffed the emerald eyed boy.

“AHHH!” Both Haizaki and Kise screamed. “WHAT DID YOU DO!” They both screamed at each other.

“ME?! YOU JUST BLEW AIR ON THE BACK OF MY NEC-”

“NU UH! YOU JUST TOUCHED MY BACK!”

“…but that wasn’t me…” Kise said quietly as he stared at Haizaki, his eyes growing wide.

“…and I didn’t…” Haizaki felt a shiver run down his spine. “Then-”

“You both should remain silent to not bother them anymore tonight,” Akashi smoothly interjected. He almost looked sincere. Almost.

Kise vigorously nodded his head, making a run towards Aomine, wrapping himself around the exasperated boy.

“Oi, Kise, what are you doing?” Drawled the ace. Nijimura was impressed how passive Aomine became of Kise, like it was normal-like he didn’t mind being hung onto.

“You are going to have to protect me! No one would ever fight Aominecchi!”

Nijimura watched as Haizaki shifted to stand closer to Murasakibara, who shifted to stand a little taller. What and when did that happen?

“We should go look for candles,” Midorima stated, clearly irritated with the apparently “foolishness” of the situation.

Behind his back Nijimura rolled his eyes as Akashi and Kuroko fist pumped each other before following Midorima out of the living room.

.

.

As soon as Midorima, the ever vigilant of so called logic, found the candle and the matches, he decided he would keep it with him (since he found it and lit it) and recite Aha Osa or something for everyone. With commentary.

Which was fine, Nijimura thought that it was sweet, in a weird, unreasonable, tsundere-ish kind of way.

Until Kise decided that if he couldn’t talk or else he would upset the ghost, then Midorima couldn’t annoy them because “Fair’s fair.”

Which prompted with another fight between the two. And forever to remain a mystery, Haizaki joined in and tackled both of them. The three wrestled (with Midorima hissing “get off me, you baboons!) and hit Aomine. Who scowled at them. Until Kise tackled him.

Then they tackled Murasakibara.

Deciding he didn’t want to roll around the floor, went to sit with Kuroko who had suspiciously (when isn’t he suspicious) taken the candle and sat a ways way.

Akashi going to join them…but he was soon caught up in the mess…which died _very_ soon afterwards.

Yes, Nijimura sure was glad that Akashi was his vice. Yes, indeed.

.

.

“So, I’m bored!” Kise exclaimed when he was sure that Akashi wouldn’t give him an angry look. What can he say; the vice was scary. “Ne, let’s play a game!”

“If you say truth or dare, I’m going to hit you,” Aomine threatened. He did not do girly sleepovers.

“So mean, Aominecchi!” Kise puffed. “and do you have a better idea?”

“Yeah, I do.” And with that, he floppy back on his side and promptly fell sleep.

Soon after, they all nodded off.

.

.

Haizaki stayed awake long after the others fell asleep. For some reason, he felt awkward sleeping better Aomine and Nijimura. Did they even like him? Was it because of his hair-he knew it made him look like an old man. His old friends always told him, it was his hair. It was fluffy and grey, like a harmless old man. It had nothing to do with the fact it looked like his fathers. He knew he should have dyed it black like his mother and brother. But he bought the hair dye and it should still be in his backpack.

Picking himself up quietly he made his way to his backpack. He found the cheap temporary dye. It felt weird to have it in his hands. He looked into the mirror and found himself looking so unsure of himself. He saved   up for so long for this dye.

Yet he wasn’t sure if it was what he really wanted. But he did want to be cool.

.

.

Haizaki looked in the mirror, feeling satisfied with his hair, and he thought it looked tough. He was definably cool now. Heck yeah.

.

.

“What did you to your hair?” Aomine said as soon as he laid eyes on Haizaki.

“well, um, what you are doing, being awake!” Haizaki snarled, if only to over his blazing cheeks.

“Satsuki called.” Aomine answered. His best friend has been calling him since they first for stuck. What did she think he was going to do? Start a fire? In the rain? “But what’s with your hair? It looks dumb.”

“Well… you’re dumb!” Haizaki thought that the cornrows were cool. Now he felt as dumb as Aomine said.

Said boy only raised an eyebrow. “…that was dumb retort.”

“Well…just because I’m dumb doesn’t mean you get to call me dumb, you dummy!”

“It looked cool before.” Aomine responded carelessly. “Cornrows look like you’re trying too hard to be cool. Which is dumb because you’re cool enough already.”

“It made me look like an old, weak old man.” Haizaki said, his hands playing with cornrows.

“You said old twice. Besides, at least you look like a dude. Kise over there looks like a girl.”

Haizaki laughed at that. It was true, there were downsides of being a pretty boy. “He does, doesn’t he.”

“Is that dye in you hand?” Aomine said, suddenly was taking the unused box from his hand. “You can’t dye your hair black. It’s already taken; Captain’s hair is black. I guess, we could try to get him to dye his hair brown though.”

“Wait what?”

“What, what? It’s our thing. We all have our own hair colours. Nijimura is currently raven haired. And you have steel coloured hair. It works. And your hair style was suited you better. It’s like Kise have cornrows.”

“I guess so,” Haizaki said, feeling much better about himself. He slowly reached up to start to undo the braids when he felt Aomine beside him, helping him pull them out.

Neither spoke as both got into their ‘beds’. Haizaki was nearly asleep when he heard Aomine speak up.

“Hey, Haizaki, you awake?”

“Nope.”

“Good, I just wanted to say that I don’t think you’re dumb. You’re kind of cool.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Haizaki couldn’t keep the happy tone out of his hum.

But it was okay, because Aomine didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe comment a few suggestions or something? I'm running out of fluff :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for like, never updating. I just finished my finals, but I told Synistra that I would update a month ago. So here we are, over a month later. 
> 
> Also, Haizaki is really sensitive and he may get upset a lot, so be warned :D

In the late of the night, (according to Haizaki, who had a strict bedtime of 8:30 pm sharp) the nun had returned. Of course, she came to see one of the cutest sights she had ever seen. In the sitting room was eight young men cuddling to one another. Some of the children came down to snuggle next to the grey-haired boy. The scene made her feel warm insider.

After deciding to let the boys sleep, Sarah** put the grocery bags down before going to check on the other children. Satisfied that all of them were there and properly tucked in she went back to where she left the groceries. As she reached for the handles, a small pale hand reached out to grab half of the bags. “I got it,” the grey-haired boy yawned as he turned to walk away from her towards the kitchen.

“Oh no, young one, you should be sleeping,” Sarah said as she tried to reach for the bags. “I can carry the bags.”

“So, can I,” Haizaki yawned again. Honestly, what’s up with adults? First, they say you should be helpful then they say they need to go to bed. “Look, Miss, I’m going to put these bags away whether you like it or not; so just let me.” Haizaki said as he saw that she was about protest. Yawning again, he walked into the kitchen.

Sarah watched the boy go, there was so raw and sweet about the boy, if not rugged about him. There was a shift from the other boys who were still sleeping, which ended anything else she could have said. Smiling to herself she picked up the remaining bags noting how they were the lighter half and followed the boy.

.

.

“Where does this go?” The boy asked. Sarah didn’t know if it was still cute or simply the boys charm, but the boy was so attentive to where things go, and it wasn’t enough to know where they went-he wanted to know why. Why were the cookies on the top shelf, and why the juice powder mix was on the bottom shelf or what have you. He was dedicated to whatever he was doing. She watched as he looked at the wall clock several times, almost nervously.

“Honey take a break. I’ll finish up here.” Sarah said as she watched the boy look almost apologetically at her. It broke her heart. He shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving a few items to put away.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” He said quietly. “Don’t work too hard without me,” He called, with a little more enthusiasm; his voice quiet no doubt for the other still sleeping children.

.

.

Haizaki didn’t like leaving before the work was done- _it was rude_. But he spent his change at the arcade and he lived far from here. If he wanted his mother to pick him up on her way home (he would rather eat a table spoon of cinnamon before admitting he was afraid to walk home too early or too late at night), then he would have to call his mom before she left. Looking at the clock it read quarter to five. Good, she’ll to about to leave. Dialing the number he knew by heart, he held his breath before he heard the other end of the phone pick up.

“Baby, are you alright,” Came the worried voice of his mother. There was always comforting about calling his mother and knowing that she would pick up.

“Hey mama, I’m fine, but I, um need a favour,” Haizaki started slowly.

“Anything for you, darling,” came the automatic reply. Haizaki bit his lip, he felt so guilty for asking her to do this.

“I kind of got stuck at the orphanage last night and I couldn’t leave because of the rain. I spent my change on the arcade…can you…?” Haizaki felt so stupid for not thinking ahead, but he didn’t know this would happen. Then he forgot about it until Sarah came back in. Not only he did waste his money on the arcade, but he bought that stupid hair dye. He felt his eyes water a bit, so he bit his lip harder to stop himself from sniffling.

“Honey, of course I would come get you,” his mother said softly, already knowing her son about cry because he thought he was bothering her. How can she make him believe that she would travel to every corner of the earth for her baby? “Can you tell me the address? I’ll be as soon as I’m off work, okay?”

Haizaki nodded before giving her the address. Just as she was about to hang up, Haizaki called out. “I love you, Mama.” There was a pause on the other line as Haizaki waited for her to reply.

“I love you more, I love you more every single day, my little man. I have to get back to work. I’ll be soon.”

Haizaki smiled, choking on the thought on how lucky he truly was, humming in agreement before hanging up. He watched his screen blink as the call ended, only noticing then that his phone was about to die. Well, heck. But he was in too good of mood to care too much. He practically skipped his way towards the kitchen to finish up.

.

.

Sarah watched as the boy came in looking so content with himself that she decided it was best to just him be. Since the work was done, she watched as the boy made tea for them. So, she had to cough to hide a laugh at how much sugar he was adding to his cup. Once he was done, he sat down side her at the modest table.

“Forgive me, but I can’t seem to remember your name, hon.” Sarah started, watching as the boy tried to dissolve all of the sugar in his cup.

“Oh? Mine? It’s Haizaki Shougo, but don’t worry about it.” Haizaki replied without taking his eyes off his cup. “So where did you stay for the storm? I mean, like we were indoors, and all.”

“Oh,” Sarah wasn’t expecting him to ask that of all things. “I was in the store. It was nice with so many different people there, how about you? Did you have a good day with your friends?”

Sarah wasn’t prepared for the large smile that stretched onto the boy’s face as he nodded. “YEAH! THE GUYS ARE GREAT!!! RYOUTA ISN’T AS BIG AS A PAIN AS I THOUGHT. AND I ALWAYS LIKED TETSUYA. Oh, and Aomine said he thought I was cool! Aomine said that!! Murasakibara and Midorima likes me…I think. Plus the little guys like me a bit to-sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that.” Haizaki seemed to realize that he was just a little bit too excited when talking about his friends to a stranger. But he couldn’t help it.

The lady didn’t seem to mind as she just smiled at him fondly. “No, I like hearing about your day.” Haizaki didn’t say anything afterwards, he just smiled to himself as looked into his cup.

.

.

Time passed surprisingly as they were both in their own thoughts. Soon it was half passed five. As Haizaki decided to check his phone, he realized that the battery died. Sighing to himself he packed up and went to wait on the front steps, leaving a crudely written note by Ryouta, and told Sarah he was waiting for his mother outside. Sarah sat with him, as they waited for his mother to arrive. Soon enough, a car that was far more rust then metal pulled up, but Haizaki was already running to his mother’s car. His mother came out and opened her arms for her boy.

“Hi Mama,” Haizaki said as he breathed him his mother’s smell.

“Hello, my sweetheart.” She said as she patted his hair away from his face. Haizaki waved goodbye to Sarah before going to take a seat in the car. Haizaki’s mother slowly waved to the woman as she got back into her car.

.

.

Kise was not happy to wake up with a note from Haizaki saying that he had to leave early because his mama came to get him. He should have at least woken him up and now he wasn’t picking up him phone. Well, too bad for Shougo. Kise decided he liked him and that he was going to visit him right afterwards.

Stand Kise up? Nawwwwww, Kise simply can’t have that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have started chapter 10, but I am going to focus more on updating my other fic first. Man, its really hard to not just drop a fic and start a new one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing (like changed my tages and summary a bit, not that it changed a lot)

Haizaki woke up feeling better then he had in months. He got out and made some friends. His brother was due to be out of Juvie at the end of the week and his mother got a raise. For some reason, his mother is paid a whole _four dollars_ less then the national minimum wage because people might give her tips. How dumb. Wasn’t the point of getting a job so you won’t have to beg for money? So, what if she might make a little extra some days? It can make up for all the garbage she has to take from the people there.

Anyways, she got a lot of tips when she was working, and no one seemed to be bothering her lately (not that he was scared. He could take ‘em). Overall that Friday night went pretty well for everyone. He might just go back to visit the little guys.

Not that the kids grew on him. Of course not. That’s gross. And mussy.  Okay, maybe just a little. Enough to be manly. Because he was manly. Duh.

So being a bored twelve-year-old he was, he decided that he would go back and visit Chad, Melvin and the others. They seemed like good enough company. He of course toyed the idea of calling some of his teammates, but he realized that he never asked for their number and they never asked for his.

But like, he didn’t want to leech on to them anyways. So, with a light heart Haizaki made his way over to the orphanage with a slight, mature bounce in his step. He even remembered the hair dye from before that he was going to return back to the store.

.

.

Hanging out with the kids was actually a lot of fun. He even showed them how to play basketball, and he was sure that he was one of the greatest basketball teachers ever. The store manager was willing to let Haizaki return the hair dye afterwards, even when he forgot the receipt.

He even found five whole dollars in the playground, which he didn’t bother asking any of the kids if it was theirs because he knew very well that they all would say it was. So, he kept it.   

Oh yeah, he was living the good life.

Until he decided to go into a comic store (it was actually a bookstore, but he was only there for the comics). It was great until he was just about to leave when he heard something.

Something sickeningly bright and cheery.

Something really loud.

Something very, very annoying.

It was Kise Ryouta.

.

.

“We lost Haizakicchi!” Wailed the blonde. “Where, oh where, could he be?!”

“Probably at home, dummy.” Aomine drawled. He had no idea how his Saturday morning became a hunt for Haizaki. Like the dude was cool and all, but Kise was obsessed with finding him. And the dummy didn’t even bother to ask where he lived or what his phone number was. And-oh wait. Here comes the water works. Dang it, Kise.

“What if he is all alone and scared? What will he do without us?” Kise all but cried.

“What he does every other day.” Midorima cut in oh so helpfully. None of the seven would admit it but they were all equally worried for the idiotic steel haired menace. “Why can’t we just ask Momoi?”

“Where is your sense of pride as a dude!” Aomine barked. Honestly. This was a guy mission. They were the boys. They couldn’t have a girl with logic and a plan here to ruin it. Besides, the mission wouldn’t last long if Satsuki was here. She’d be like: oh, he’s right here, he lived there, his phone number is this, and when he was five years old he had a pet hamster that he named Harold or something.

“It’s tired and it wants to go home and listen to Oha Asa.” Came the curt reply.

.

.

Haizaki rushed back into the store as quietly as he could, praying that they would just keep walking by. Simply, right.

Wrong. He forgot that Tetsuya was a nerd and actually liked to read _from the novel section_. Ew.

So of course, all of them came in. Honestly, they’re like the girls at school that go bathroom in groups. Like what are y’all so afraid that you had to move in herds for? Of course, if he was a part of that herd, it would different.

.

.

“I just want to check if the new novel is here from the series I am reading.” Kuroko said politely. “I hope you don’t mind.” No one seemed to disagree, so off they were.

“I’ll go ask the cashier if it came in.” The others just nodded busying themselves looking around. “Excuse me, Sir, have-” Just as Kuroko came to the front counter to ask if the book came Kise just had to step in.

“Have you seen a little scared boy that is my height with grey hair and grey eyes, and is very scared and lonely? I need to find him. His name is Haizaki.”

Somewhere in a hidden corner, Haizaki began to sweat. _What the heck, Kise? You’re worse then Mama when she takes me to her friends’ house!_

“A little scared boy with grey hair and eyes, you say?” The man behind the counter said as rubbed his chin. Of course, he knew who they were talking about; there wasn’t a lot of weird hair and eye colour kids running around (a surprising amount in him store, actually) especially one that just came in and dived past the boxes in the corner very clearly trying to hide. “Nope haven’t seen any, sorry kid.”

“Oh no, this is bad, Kurokocchi!” Kise panicked. “We’ll have to put up ‘if found’ posters. And we’ll need a reward, or something. I’m telling you, no one is going to just hand him over without getting something or Akashicchi can threaten them. But what if they don’t tell us they have him! Oh man, oh man, ohman ohmanohmanohmanohman!”

Without waiting for his friends, Kise ran out of the store to find paper and a pencil. If he had to draw a thousand Haizaki pictures to make sure he was safe, then you better believe that he was going to draw a billion pictures of Haizaki Shougo or his name wasn’t Kise Ryouta!

.

.

Haizaki needed to run and get back home before he died from embarrassment. Kise was going to kill him. And if Kise didn’t, he wasn’t going to kill Kise, that drama queen.

.

.

“Kise-kun, this is a bit too much. I’m sure he is fine. You know that he usually doesn’t hang out with us, right? This is normal, Kise-kun. Kise-kun, you need to stop drawing.” Kuroko wasn’t sure what was going on with Kise, but the blond went and bought three huge bundles of paper and a pack of pencils, drawing Haizaki-kun. He couldn’t be serious when he mentioned missing posters, could he?

“I can’t! You don’t understand, my name is Kise Ryouta, Kurokocchi!”

“Idiot,” Midorima breathed.

“You’re not helping Midorima.” Nijimura sighed. At this point he just wanted to find the brat and shut blond up.

“I apologize, it was a reflex.” Midorima deadpanned, not very sorry at all. “This is it. I am calling Momoi.” Holding his phone, he counted two rings before the other end of the phone picked up.

“Mido-kun!” Momoi smiled. Finally, they decided to call her. Stupid Dai-chan. Not letting her come because she was a girl and something to do with a hamster named Harold. “What’s going on?”

“Kise can’t find Haizaki.”

Apparently, he didn’t need to explain anything further since he could hear the light laughter on the other end growing stronger. She knew exactly what Kise was up to. “So, do you want my help to find him?”

“Yes, that would-” Suddenly the green phone was torn from his hands. Midorima found himself glaring at Aomine in his stupid blued haired foolishness.

“Nu-huh. This is a guy thing! It’s about the boys! The boys! You can’t help, Satsuki! Besides, we’ll probably find him before you anyways!” Aomine then hung up on the last piece of sanity Midorima could count on.

Any hopes of her helping them now sank as all of their phones pinged with an oncoming message.

**_From: Momoi Satsuki_ **

**_Challenge accepted._ **

.

.

Haizaki was running as fast as he could the moment that he got off the bus. His house was only two blocks away and then he could go in and hide. He was just sooooo close and… andddddddddd……..

And pink-freaking-hair. That’s what.

As he approached his house his heart went into over drive as the manager of the basketball team sat happily on his front steps, playing some game on her phone.

Haizaki slowly approached. He takes back whatever he said about being able to handle anything. Anything but Momoi. She scared him more then Akashi. And in fact, he wasn’t even embarrassed about admitting it. Heck, everyone was scared of her.

“Hai-kun!” Momoi smiled as he approached.

“I’m sorry.” Was the first thing to say that crossed Haizaki’s mind. It was better to apologize now and wonder how she knew where he lived later.

“Whatever for, Hai-kun?” With sweet smile (to the outside world, determined and one track to anyone that knew her) Momoi happily pulled his arm towards his house. “Have you met with Dai-chan yet?”

“Ummm….no?”

“Good. Let’s go inside now shall we?” Momoi smiled. “We can talk there, okay?” Haizaki just nodded, dang it. What was he supposed to do? Say no? And now he was going to die.  “So, the basketball bakas are looking for you, yes?”

Again, Haizaki just nodded, feeling like a stranger in his house. It might be his house, but she was clearly running the show.

“Well, I have a plan.”

.

.

Midorima was deciding whether he should jump in front of a car to push Kise and Aomine (the fool decided to aide Kise in his effects to find their missing friend after Momoi declared “war” on them) in front of a bus. On one side, if he went, it would instantly end his suffering. But if they went, he would be doing the world a favour.

*ping* all of their phones went off, with an incoming message from Momoi with a picture of one of Kise’s missing posters attached. Only twenty minutes after Aomine hung up the phone on her.

**_From Momoi._ **

**_I found him fair and square._ **

**_You’re right. I’m not just going to hand him over and you can’t make me._ **

**_For the only one that can beat me, is me. I am absolute. :P_ **

**_Find him before the day ends and I will admit defeat._ **

**_Do you worst._ **

.

.

“I TOLD YOU HE WAS KIDNAPPED!”

“OH NO, SHE DID NOT!”

“If that is how she wishes to play, then who am I to refuse? I am absolute.”

“Can we get snacks after we find Momoi-chin?”

That was the exact moment where Midorima would say that all chaos broke loose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay in updates, with school and work I've been busy non stop.

“I spoke to my private investigator, he will have Haizaki’s home address in a few minutes.” Akashi said as if it was normal for a middle school child to have a private investigator. “Meanwhile, we shall modify the posters to add a reward, then put more around the quieter parts of town, knowing Momoi.”

Midorima felt his head throb. How did the day become to this? “Isn’t that far too extreme, Akashi? Haizaki is with Momoi- he is about as safe as he can be, right Captain?”

Nijimura raised his eyebrows from being mentioned suddenly, “Well-”

“That isn’t teamwork Midorimacchi!” Kise exclaimed. “Nijimuracchi, has always spoken about taking care of our own! Especially when they are kidnapped!”  
“Well, I don’t remember saying that last part, bu-”

“Are you, by any chance, implying tha _t I cannot find Haizaki_ by the end of the day?” Akashi asked in a far too calm of tone.

  
“No one sai-”

  
“WHAT!? WE ARE THE GUYS! THERE IS NOTHING WE CANNOT DO!” Aomine chimed in, honestly where was Midorima’s pride?

  
“I am just saying that this might not be as urgent as you guys are making it out to be,” Midorima reasoned.

  
“I would hate to interrupt, but yes, Haizaki-kun is safe, but he is safe from us. I fear that if we do not look for him he might assume that we simply do not find him worth the effort,” Kuroko stated, a small amount of warmth in his voice.

  
The words held heavy in the air as everyone let the words sink in. Yeah, Haizaki would think of something stupid like that. He might not even think they were friends or something. And that would suck.

  
“We are going to find the darn menace, and that’s that.” Nijimura said, and no one, not even Midorima complained.

  
***Classical music***

  
“He had retrieved Haizaki’s home address,” Akashi said, skimming over the message that was sent. “We better hurry if we want to get there before Momoi begins to move.”

  
.

  
.

  
Momoi might have been crazy, but everyone had to admit that this was a lot of fun. Besides, she had keep moving; Akashi would be here soon enough with all the resources that he had. Now that she thought about it, she does have a few errands to run anyways.

  
.

  
.

  
The bus ride to Haizaki’s house was, well, awkward in a sense. There wasn’t much happening except that everyone else on the bus kept trying to sneak glances at the strange group of boys with odd hair colours that were speaking in hushed whispers, with the beautiful blonde close to tears (which included the blue haired boy shoving him, then both boys jumping as if they had been jabbed, hissing ‘Kuroko/Kurokocchi!’ at thin air, the green haired boy scolding them, a demonic redhead on the phone with private detectives (?), the purple one munching on some snacks threateningly, and after all of that, the raven haired one would glare at them and they would all stop).

  
Only to start again after two minutes.

  
Not that the bus driver minded. This had to be the most exciting day he had in the last 47 years!

  
.

  
The moment the bus stopped at the corner to one of the lower/middle class neighbourhoods the blond and the blue haired boy bolted out, or rather tried to because an invisible force held them back. Both looked sheepishly before thanking the bus rider, before calmly stepping out of the bus, again, cursing against a ‘Kuroko/Kurokocchi’ (kids and their imaginary friends these days). Then they bolted. The others followed suit, thanking the bus driver before bolting out the door.

  
Maybe he would get lucky and he would get to pick the kids up after they were done, mused the bus rider. They sure were an interesting bunch.

.

  
.

  
“He isn’t here,” Kise panted after nearly breaking down the door to Haizaki household door. “SHE RAN OFF WITH HAIZAKICCHI!!”

  
“Calm down, we need to think!” Nijimura hissed. Why did Aomine have to bait their manager? Their very scary and determined manager? “We need hints to where he is.”

  
***ring* *ring***

  
Everyone was quiet as they all searched for whose phone was ringing, and not surprisingly, it was Kise’s.

Surprisingly, it was from Momoi.

Hesitatingly, Kise answered the video call. “Hello, Momoicchi?”

  
“Ryouta! Is that you?” Haizaki whispered. He was hiding somewhere dark, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. “Where are you?”

  
“HAIZAKICCHI! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Are you safe? Di-” Kise asked one question after another, barely stopping to give the steel haired boy a chance to speak.

  
“You were looking for me?” Haizaki asked, his eyes growing wide as if he didn’t think they would. “Really?”

  
“Duh, you dummy!” Aomine cut in, peeking over Kise’s shoulder, thank goodness he was taller than Kise.

  
“Was that Dai-chan?” An overly sweet voice called out, slightly muffled. “Hai-kun, you wouldn’t be called the basketball bakas, now were you?”

Haizaki’s eyes widened to the size of plated as he drew in a harsh breath. “Ummmm…no?”

Technically he didn’t call the basketball bakaS, he only called one, so he wasn’t really lying.

  
Everyone shivered. Haizaki needed help because now, he now he was in danger.

  
“I-I’ll be right there!” Haizaki called out, then added in a hushed voice. “Save me, I’m at the-” Suddenly there was light on Haizaki’s side where he seemed to be surrounded by clothes.

Haizaki’s face was stuck in horror as Momoi’s face came into the screen as well.

  
“Well, I’ll be taking my phone back now.” Suddenly there was a thumb over the camera so nothing could be seen as she moved away from Haizaki.

“Well, it would be rude of me to not speak to my basketball baka, so let’s talk Dai-chan~”

  
“Ah, Satsuki…” Aomine started, not sure of where to beginning. “We’re still going to get our buddy back, you know. You should just give up.”

  
“He called me his buddy!” a muffled voice came from somewhere over the distance.

  
“Then you wouldn’t be able to prove you’re the best or absolute, instead you would win because I grew bored of this game. Can’t have that. Besides, Hai-kun is worth so much more than that. He sort of grew on me, I like him.”

  
“YEAH, WELL, WE LIKE HIM EVEN MORE!” Kise exclaimed, getting back on the screen. 

  
“Indeed, we would like our friend back,” Kuroko added.

  
“I wouldn’t object to his return.” Midorima added in helpfully.

  
“Sweet!” came the muffled response again from an endangered grey haired tween.

  
“Prove it.” Momoi said as if she expected this response. “You have-oh, roughly five hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-three seconds to get him back. Bye for now!”

  
.

  
Momoi wasn’t dumb, or else she too would have been a basketball baka herself. She knew Haizaki, and she knew that this chase was more for him than her.  
Putting ‘the boys’ in their place was a bonus.

  
“Now Hai-kun, does this sunshine shirt look better on me or does the bumblebee shirt look better?” Momoi asked, her attention back on the still giddy basketball player.

  
“What do you mean, aren’t they both yellow?” Ask came the genuinely confused answer.

  
Oh, boy. Did she ever have her work cut out for her.

  
.

  
.

  
The line went dead. THE LINE WENT DEAD. WHAT WAS SHE DOING TO HIM?!?! OHMAN! OHMANOHMAN! Kise began to hyperventilate. And they were no closer to finding him. What was the world coming to?

The group began to brainstorm all of the area Momoi could have taken Haizaki.

  
“I have this under control,” Akashi said as he took out his phone again, searching up what he saw from the short video call. There bright lights, crowed area, and it was somewhere Momoi would have liked to go. Somewhere where Aomine wouldn’t care to go.

  
“Aomine, where there any place that Momoi wanted to go, but you didn’t?”

  
“The mall that opened a few weeks ago, apparently a new store opened with the girliest stuff ever. Why?” Aomine asked without skipping a beat.

  
Out of courtesy, Akashi stared at Ahomine, willing for his last two brain cells to connect.

  
“…oh….Oh….OH!” Aomine said as it finally set in. “That sure was clever.” More like obvious.

  
“In her defense, she must have known Aomine doesn’t think,” Midorima added in defense to his manager.

  
“HEY!”

  
“WE’RE WASTING TIME, WE NEED TO GET TO THE MALL!!!!!!” Kise yelled, breaking out in a run.

  
.

  
.

  
The bus ride was as awkward as the one prior.

  
Only this time the beautiful blonde was biting his nails (which included the blue haired boy punching him, then both boys jumping as if they had been whacked across the head, hissing ‘Kuroko/Kurokocchi!’ at thin air, the green haired boy scolding them while waving around an orange paper friend, the demonic redhead frantically typing on his phone(?), the purple one drinking some strawberry milk threateningly, and after all of that, the raven haired one would glare at them and they would all stop).

  
At least the bus driver seemed to be a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever take too long to respond, come bother me!!! Also: drop a kudos and a.....hopefully a comment.. .?


End file.
